Gravity Falls and the Mysterious Stranger Chapter 3
by Anthony663
Summary: Sorry guys i wasn't able to post in so long, i always thought why people always say school is the way, but now i really know now, any way i still right these any i want to get a lot of likes or something. I hope you guys enjoy this new part to the story.


**We enter the world of Mabel's Dream, She is running in the forest in the dark, to dark to see where she's going. Until she comes across a Tree-House looking home. Before she knew it, she awakened in a room, she look around to see if it was the shack, it sure smelled like the shack, but there was nothing she saw as her home. **_**"Hello, where am I**_**", She says in slight terror. She slides the blanket that was covering her off and was walking around. She was scared to not knowing where she was, but her curiosity got the best of her. She then started to snoop around the unfamiliar room, she then started looking through the closet only to find old jackets, under the bed to find old dusty boxes, even look in the dresser to find men boxer's, **_**''OH my god",**_** Said Mabel as she turned bright red. She then heard foot-steps coming to the door, so she shut the dresser door and rushed to the bed where she was. She leaped onto the bed and threw the blankets over her body and waited to see who would come through that door. The foot-steps got louder, and louder, until the door slightly opened only to see it was the boy who saved her yesterday. **_**" That's right I wanted to find him and thank him for what he**__**did, but I slip off the cliff and he saved me, again, and I was pulled up and landed on hi-**_**", she cut herself off and turned bright red when she remembered that flash back in her mind. **_**"Oh your**__**up, are you feeling any better Mabel"**_**, He said to Mabel as he sat next to her with a bowl of warm water, gently whipping her head with the water. **_**" Um.. where am I",**_** she said while he was finishing up, **_**"I carried you to my home when you fainted"**_**, that she knew already. She slightly moved his hand away from her head, **_**"Why am I here"**_**, She said to the boy**_**," And how**__**do you know my name"**_**, The boy told Mabel, **_**" I carried you to my home cause it was closer to**__**where we were, Also I've known you for a long time Mabel",**_** Mabel kept trying to remember if they ever actually met before. **_**" Sorry, I don't remember you um… what your names''**_**, she said to the boy, **_**" Please forgive me"**_**, Said the boy as he stood up in front of Mabel. **_**" My name is, Simon Ray**__**Archer**_**", he said to Mabel with a bow. Her cheeks blushed a little as Simon look up at Mabel," **_**H-H-Hi, M-my name is M-m- Mabel, I mean, you already knew that",**_** She said to Simon as her voice crackled a little. Simon sat next to Mabel and started to inspect her Wounds and Injuries, **_**" Um..',**_** Said Mabel when she wasn't knowing what he was doing,**_**'' I'm Just seeing if your**__**wounds have healed so far",**_** He said to Mabel when he look up at her. **_**" Oh my god, he's so,**__**perfect, Dark hair, Dark eyes and so mysterious. But why is he with me, I'm just some random**__**girl, then again, he did say he's known me for a while, but what did he mean by that",**_** She said in her mind. When Simon was finish, he told Mabel how he lived in this place for almost half his life. There was a small silent, but then Mabel broke the chain, **_**"So do you have any siblings**__**Simon",**_** Mabel said. Simon turned away from Mabel, she knew he didn't want to talk about it. " **_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-",**_** "**_**No, it's alright, I had a brother but… I haven't seen him in a long**__**time".**_** When Simon said that, Mabel saw a small tear running down his cheek. **_**"It's alright**__**Simon",**_** Mabel said as she gently Wipe the tear off his face. '**_**Thank you Mabel**_**", He says as he puts his hand on Mabel's as its still on his cheek, he looked into Mabel's eyes and for a short amount of silent, they both leaned in for a kiss for each other. Before there lips touch, Simon stop and put his finger over Mabel's lips. She opens her eyes and realized what she was about to do. Her face turned bright red, so red that Simon almost noticed, she then retreated to Sweater Ville. **_**" Ah, Mabel, shouldn't you be getting home, its almost sunset".**_** Simon said to Mabel. **_**"OMG, your right I have to go RIGHT now"**_**, she said in a hurry. She then put her shoes as fast as she could. **_**" How do I get out of HERE''**_**. Mabel said in fright. Simon pointed to the door, which was located in front of them, Mabel smacked her head and started to run out the door. **_**"Mabel wait**_**", Said Simon before Mabel was out that door. **_**"I want to give you something**_**", He said as he put his hands bind his neck to give her his necklace. He then put it around Mabel's neck. **_**"As long as you wear this you'll know where I am",**_** he said with the softness of his voice. Mabel inspected the necklace as saw how it was shaped like a Triangle with a cross through it. Mabel always loved new things, but to her, this new thing is now special to her**_**. " Thank you Simon",**_** She said as she stands on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then runs off to the forest and looks back and notices something, the place she was at was the same tree house looking home as in her dreams, what could this mean for Mabel. She runs off and by the time she knew it she was at the shack already, as she walks to the shack, waddles runs to her and starts to lick and sniff her. Until she heard a Familiar voice, **_**"Mabel, where the HECK have you been**_**!'' She then looked up and saw Dipper standing over her. **_**"Well, aren't you going to answer",**_** he says Furiously. **_**''Dipper, you would not believe what I**__**foun**_**-'', she cut herself off, Mabel didn't know whether not to tell her most trusted sibling to truth or don't say nothing at all, She couldn't tell him the truth that she went back and almost died, again, **_**"Sorry Dipper I can't tell you".**_** Dipper's face turned red from Frustration, and run in the shack slamming the door with Rage, **_**" Oh Dipper**_**".**


End file.
